Communication cables comprised of multiple twisted pairs of conductors are common, with four-pair cables being widely used. In high-speed data networks, crosstalk can result within communication cables and between nearby communication cables. Crosstalk occurring within a cable includes near-end crosstalk (NEXT) and far-end crosstalk (FEXT), and alien crosstalk occurring between cables includes alien near-end crosstalk (ANEXT) and alien far-end crosstalk (AFEXT). Suppression of alien crosstalk in communication channels is important, because alien crosstalk can reduce the signal-to-noise ratio in a communication channel and increase the channel's bit error rate. As communication bandwidth increases, the reduction of noise such as alien crosstalk in communication cables becomes increasingly important.
In high-bandwidth communication applications, communication cables are commonly installed alongside one another, and ANEXT and AFEXT can result between adjacent or nearby communication cables. ANEXT and AFEXT become more problematic at frequencies above 300 MHz, and ANEXT and AFEXT noise at high frequencies is present in high-speed data transmission systems such as 10 Gigabit Ethernet signaling. It is desirable to reduce alien crosstalk at frequencies greater than 300 MHz.